Mamá
by Soar97
Summary: [Drabble] Ella no permitiría que el se rindiera a la muerte.


_Y no puedo entender nada, del porqué siento una calma inmensa por todo mi cuerpo cuando estaba en una batalla por le bien del mundo en que vivíamos contra aquellos seres con el Byakugan y cuernos deformes en sus cabezas. Fue que abro mis ojos de golpe y me siento exaltado. Miró a mi alrededor desorientado._

_Todo era blanco a mi alrededor, parecía no tener un fin._

_Meneo la cabeza y recuerdo más._

_Aquel enemigo había logrado clavarme la espada en mi pecho, Kawaki haciéndolo retroceder de mí, para que un medico ninja detuviera el sangrado, y fue que apareció el rostro de Himawari llorando, pidiéndome no la dejará._

— Himawari — _susurro con dolor, la había dejado sola. Yo, quien prometió no hacerlo cuando comenzó todo aquella catástrofe y ahora estaba muerto_—. Lo siento Himawari, tu hermano no cumplió...

— Boruto.

_Me tensó y siento la emociones a flor de piel en mi cuerpo. Fue que giró pensando estaba alucinando, pero no, ahí estaba ella tal cual la recordaba. Me levantó de golpe y no dejó de mirarla como si fuera un espejismo._

— Mamá — _susurro con la voz rota, las lágrimas empezando a derramarse_ — . Mamá.

— Estás mucho mas grande, creo te salvaste de quedarte enano como tu madre — s_onríe, sonríe como ella solo sabía hacerlo_ —. Y que apuesto, seguro tienes a muchas personas detrás de ti — _bromea, y yo solo no dejó de verla pensando al final si estaba loco._

— Eres tú.

Ella ríe.

— Por supuesto que soy yo — se termina de acercar y levanta su mano, Boruto vuelve a sentir esa calma del principio al sentir su mano en su cabeza, luego esta se detuvo en su mejilla y acaricio, seguido de un beso en su frente —. Mi niño, los extraño tanto.

Boruto no aguanta más y la abraza, sus lágrimas no tardaron en bañar su rostro y gritar lleno de dolor.

Ella lo abraza y llora junto a él.

Era su pequeño.

.

.

.

— Entonces Himawari se enojo con nosotros por no dejarle salir con aquel chico.

Hinata hecho a reír—. Pero saben que Hima se sabe cuidar sola, desde pequeña es así.

— Aun así es nuestro tesoro, nadie es digno! — Hinata ríe mucho más. Hasta quedar en silencio, solo hasta que él hablo con miedo —. Mamá ¿estoy muerto?

Sentando en aquel inmenso blanco, Boruto soltó la pregunta.

— No, este solo es un paso. El limbo; estás entre la vida y la muerte Boruto.

Él le mira sorprendido.

— Entonces, tu...

— No, a mi solo se me dio la oportunidad de llegar a ti y darte la opción — ella le coloca una mano en su hombro — Boruto, es tu decisión. Como tu madre, solo espero sepas elegir sabiamente.

— No se que hacer — esconde su rostro entre sus manos—. Ahorita todo es un caos, papá desaparecido desde que Jigen controlo a Kawaki. Y Kawaki regresar a la normalidad no recordar a que dimensión lo mando, más Otsutsuki apareciendo y queriéndose apoderar de la tierra. Tu ya no estás — quito sus manos de su rostro, Hinata noto su mirada perdida —. Prometí a Hima no morir, y ahora estoy en un limbo. Simplemente...

— ¡No!

El la miro al escuchar su grito.

— Me ordenaron no decidir por ti, la condición para poder venir a ti, pero no puedo dejar que tu fe muera hijo — lo abraza —. Debes regresa, tu eres la salvación Boruto. Tu vida aun no debe terminar. Como madre, no puedo permitir que te rindas a la muerte sin luchar ¡Eso no es de Uzumakis-Hyugas!

Más lagrimas bañaron su rostro.

— Siempre habrá una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Encuentra tu luz Boruto.

Una luz empezó a rodear a Boruto.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Estás volviendo hijo, ya lo has decidido.

— Mamá, no quiero dejarte.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien acompañada.

— Mamá, disculparme, por mi culpa ya no estás con nosotros, todo por protegerme.

— Lo volvería hacer mil veces si es necesario.

— Ma...

— Dile a Naruto, Hima y Kawaki que los quiero y amo mucho. Adiós mi pequeño Boruto, te amo tanto. Se que guiaras a todos a su luz.

Abrió sus ojos de apoco, hasta que pudo enfocar bien a su alrededor. Estaba en una cueva. Se incorporo un poco cuando Himawari lo abrazo llorando a chillidos. Kawaki suspiro de alivio. Sumire sonrío con alegría y algunas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Ella lo había curado.

Shikadai se agacha a su lado, noto su rostro húmedo.

— Hombre, casi te nos va.

Boruto sonríe apenas, y el rostro de Hinata llegó a su mente.

— Mamá me regaño, no me lo permitió.

...

**Disculpen si es muy sad ;w; bueno, creo XD**


End file.
